Hurt
by Aenema
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre la relación que tiene Midna con Zant, antes de TP y después también. No me maten ni insulten por favor os lo suplico por mi integridad física


**Bueno bueno, mi primer fic para estrenarme en fanfiction :DDDD Ya sé que a la mayoría no le gusta esta pareja, pero bueno, este one-shot va dirigido especialmente a los pocos que les gusta, los que sienten curiosidad o no sé, a todo aquel que quiera leerlo. ¡Espero que os agrade! He intentado hacer a los personajes lo más IC posible que he podido, a Zant lo veo extremadamente bipolar, en el juego podemos ver como al principio es un tipo serio pero al final termina siendo más loco que una cabra jajajajaja y Midna bueno, Midna es un amor de personaje, tan ruda y confianzuda en ella misma, si bien al principio no me centré tanto en su personalidad es para redactar un poco la relación que desarrolla con Zant antes de Twilight Princess. Al final del fic que es que ya mi visión sobre una parte del juego se le ve un poco mejor.**

**No me voy a enrollar más señoritas y señoritos queridos (?) y aquí os dejo esta…droga…droga mental de mi cerebro. ¡Buen provecho!**

**PD: El título esta inspirado en Hurt de Nine Inch Nails que tan bien le sienta la canción a estos dos (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

Nunca había salido de la realidad crepuscular en la que vivía, el cielo enmascarado por una oscuridad turquesa siempre estuvo presente desde que nació. Que bello era, que tranquilizador, calmaba el grito silencioso de dolor que llevaban encima cada uno de los twili.

Midna nunca llegó a sentirse completamente expulsada, el mundo de la luz era desconocido para ella, desde niña, su familia le enseñó las diversas leyendas, los diversos dioses, y toda la historia de sus antepasados. Ellos eran desecho para el mundo de la luz, un desecho que no cabía en la cabeza de la pequeña twili, odiaba a los llamados "hylianos" y su mundo de paz perfecta, y también, odiaba pensar que ella había nacido ahí por culpa de ellos. Los odiaba igual que todo su pueblo.

Pero era un odio que no encontraba lugar en la vida cotidiana de los habitantes del ocaso. Ellos vivían en una aparente tranquilidad, tenían su propia cultura.

La pequeña twili, si bien no era parte de la familia real de su pueblo, era parte de la nobleza. Siempre se llevó bien con todo el mundo, tenía una personalidad demasiado marcada, era terca en algunos aspectos y mal hablada, pero aún así de un corazón noble, aunque Midna no tuviera la razón, para ella siempre iba a tenerla, por ahora era así, con su temprana edad no tenía la suficiente experiencia que ergo otorga la madurez.

Vivía en el palacio del ocaso, junto a su familia y varias más, si bien, los twili tenían una característica que era la de ser unos seres tranquilos, tenían excepciones que no pasaban desapercibidas, entre ellas estaba ella y un twili más con el que poco se llevaba, Zant.

Este twili tan curioso estaba destinado a ser rey.

Zant desde la perspectiva de Midna era simplemente extraño. Era un chico que apenas hablaba pero cuando lo hacía demostraba su eterno odio hacia el mundo de la luz, generalmente se mantenía tranquilo, pero de pronto hacía expresiones raras, sonidos extravagantes o se quedaba mirándola directamente a los ojos. Midna, cohibida por el twili, desviaba la mirada, y cuando la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella se daba cuenta que seguía mirándola, entonces, iba a buscar a su madre.

Midna, mientras se hacía mayor, siempre de vez en cuando se fijaba en la evolución de Zant, había dejado de tener los rasgos infantiles que compartía con ella, en cambio, sus ojos se afilaron al igual que su cara. Tenía una marca en la frente, era la marca de la familia real.. Su seriedad seguía igual de sobria, pero escondía una chispa de locura detrás de sus ojos. Midna, que había dejado la inocencia hace más de unos cuantos años, no podía evitar fijarse en Zant, no solo por su físico, sino también por su personalidad tan retorcida. Si bien para las personas del mundo de la luz es comparable con un monstruo, en el mundo de crepúsculo era diferente. Él era diferente al resto de los twili, tenía una personalidad única, y por más indiferente que siempre aparentaba ser, nunca podía de vez en cuando desviar su mirada preocupada por el sucesor de la corona.

Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Miedo, admiración, atracción, dolor, extrañeza, y algunas emociones desconocidas aparecían en ella cuando Zant la miraba.

Los conflictos con Zant se empezaron a torcer, el sucesor no dejaba de hacer comentarios escépticos sobre los planes de su padre, también ponía ironía en sus palabras y no dejaba de insistir en declarar la guerra al mundo de la luz, retomar lo que ellos una vez pudieron haber tenido, demostrarles quienes mandaban. Si bien, ellos eran un pueblo pacífico tenían sus leyes y su ética, a Zant, cuando soltaba alguno de sus discursos lo castigaban, siendo el rey mismo quien mandaba encerrarlo por un tiempo en una celda para que "reflexionara" sobre lo que había dicho.

Midna una vez por la noche, se pasó cerca de unas de las mazmorras. Zant gritaba desesperadamente por horas, la twili nunca había escuchado algo como tal. Por una parte pensaba que lo comprendía, por otra no hacía más que reafirmarse sobre que el chico tenía un problema mental grave, y otra sentía pena. Bajó las escaleras y se agachó para ver al sucesor. Si bien, aunque se miraban desde lejos durante más de 18 años, aquella era la primera vez que estaban relativamente a solas y Midna se acercó un poquito más a su mundo. Zant, estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza pegada a las piedras crepusculares, lo iluminaba la luz azul que desprendían los orificios del suelo.

Ella puso sus manos en las rejas y Zant al escuchar el susurro de la respiración de Midna giró su cabeza y una vez más, la miró fijamente.

-¿Porqué insistes tanto? –Preguntó la princesa

Zant se levantó levemente y apoyó la frente en la reja, dejando que entrara en contacto con los dedos de la twili.

-No lo entendéis…tú tampoco lo entiendes, princesa del ocaso – Zant levantó la vista para ahora mirarla a los ojos. Convirtió sus labios en una leve sonrisa, siniestra a los ojos de Midna- Tanto odio, tanto rencor, vivimos diariamente con ello pero lo único que hacemos es ignorarlo –Sacó sus manos de las rejas y apresó las de Midna, ella simplemente frunció el ceño intentando apartarlas, acto que no pudo llevar a cabo- Quiero recuperar nuestras tierras, quiero que todo se tiña con el crepúsculo, un mundo intermedio, en el que la luz y la oscuridad se funden en una, un ocaso eterno, ¿no es hermoso? ¿O hasta irónico? –Comenzó a reír- En cambio, hasta mi padre me desprecia y me encierra en estas mazmorras por restregarles en la cara lo que de verdad pasa en esta mentira

Midna se soltó y miró hacia el suelo.

-Estás loco.

Zant comenzó a reír y ella se fue a su habitación

Si bien, una vez que Zant volvió a incorporarse a la vida habitual de la familia real, él y Midna no volvieron a hablarse, verse, por supuesto. Midna no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y mirarlo de una forma despectiva. Escuchaba de vez en cuando comentarios poco aprobadores sobre Zant, en general, era un bicho raro en la sociedad de los twili.

Pero, ¿realmente alguien se había acercado a él? ¿Alguien intentó ayudarlo? Ella no sabía como eran sus padres con él, y por una parte sentía que quizá, si conocía a Zant, aunque tuviera esa locura, se daría cuenta que no era una mala persona. La locura, era algo tan extraño que se le escapaba de las manos, ¿cómo realmente sabes qué alguien está loco? Zant hacía cosas que el resto de los twili no hacen, era extravagante, provocaba, su vida tan polémica era un insulto a la familia real, pero aún así, ahí mismo era donde residía su genialidad, su atracción, sus conflictos internos que lo convertían en un ser único y excepcional en el mundo. Esto, Midna lo entendía, pero el resto de los twili no. Ella tampoco podía hacer demasiado.

Desde que se hablaron en los calabozos del palacio, Zant se acercaba más a ella, a veces susurraba algo en su oído que le ponía la piel de gallina, otras veces cuando ella caminaba sola en los pasillos ensimismada en sus quehaceres, Zant aparecía por detrás, tiraba de su pelo anaranjado, o cogía un mechón para olerlo e irse.

Era extraño.

Midna no sabía que era lo que sentía al respecto sobre ello, lo maldecía por lo bajo, lo insultaba en cuanto se alejaba de ella o le daba un puñetazo, pero de ahí no pasaba. Llegó un punto en el que quizá la costumbre golpeó su cerebro, y cuando caminaba a solas por el castillo crepuscular, esperaba impaciente el momento en el que Zant la pillaría por sorpresa.

Aquella tomadura de pelo aumentaba con el tiempo. Un día, estaba mirando el cielo que tanto la maravillaba cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano izquierda, se giró un poco y estaba Zant detrás de ella también mirando el cielo. Aunque Midna se había girado no había cambiado de expresión ni había desviado su vista hacia ella, en cambio, seguía con aquella caricia en su palma. Midna cerró los ojos por un momento y quiso intentar comprender a aquel twili, tan, tan raro. Cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos de Zant, y en cuanto los nervios se apoderaron de ella él se fue.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba que hiciera que se sintiera así de cohibida, tanta impotencia… no era común en ella reaccionar de esa forma, no hacer nada, Midna era una twili confiada en ella misma, pero cuando Zant se acercaba todo eso caía en pedazos.

Si bien la familia real sufría el martirio de tener un descendiente tan decepcionante, la ira de Zant y su odio aumentaba. Los twili lo miraban mal y pronto era un marginado en el palacio, un marginado que seguía comiéndose con la mirada a la princesa del crepúsculo y seguía insultando a gritos a cualquiera que pasase a su lado.

El rey no iba a aguantar mucho más, y decepcionado por su hijo, Midna terminó ascendiendo al trono.

No lo esperaba para nada.

Sabía que ella era una de las posibles candidatas, pero estaba tan metida en su mundo y en su vida en general que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el rey pronunció su nombre. Ella participaba en la política de su pueblo con ganas, organizaba asambleas, quería la felicidad de su pueblo como objetivo, y al final, todo tiene su fruto, ese fruto acabó siendo el trono de aquel mundo bajo el ocaso.

Todos felicitaron a Midna, como costumbre, se hizo una ceremonia a su honor donde todos los twili participaban.

Zant no se encontraba con ellos.

Midna no supo en que momento pasó, pero la última vez que vio a Zant hasta ese día, fue solo un instante en el que él susurró en su oído.

"_Traidora_"

El odio de Midna aumentaba, un odio que en el fondo no hacía más que reprimir un amor que no entendía ni ella misma.

El día de la coronación había llegado, Midna no dejaba de sonreír, el orgullo de sus padres estaba presente en sus ojos y el amor de su pueblo clamaba por ella. Sentía poder, un poder del que ella podía absorber, un poder que quería utilizarlo para que todo su pueblo estuviera bien. Quería que las cosas estuvieran bien.

No notó cuando fue que las sonrisas cambiaron a una expresión de terror, el recinto estaba plagado de monstruos de las sombras, no solo eso, sino que los mismos twili se convertían en monstruos.

Midna se levantó de su trono, corrió a defender a todos los twili pero aquel poder superaba todo lo que ella podría haber imaginado, ¿de dónde salió tal energía oscura? Miró con horror todo lo que pasaba, el día de su coronación se había tornado en una pesadilla llena de monstruos. Sus padres corriendo a por ella y la sacaron de ahí.

-Midna, vete, vete, ¡sálvate y sálvanos por favor!

-¡Madre tenemos que hacer algo!

-Busca el poder de nuestros antepasados…vete

Su madre la empujaba, insistente, y Midna cuando quiso llevársela con ella, notó como el cuerpo de su madre comenzaba a ponerse completamente oscuro al igual que sus ojos -¡NO! –Gritó la twili desesperada- ¡A ELLA NO JODER NO! –Intentó moverla, pero no podía, en cuanto se dio cuenta se había convertido en una sombra, una sombra completamente paralizada…

Todos los twili eran monstruos oscuros.

Una figura apareció delante de ella, aquel twili llevaba los ropajes del rey, además de una especie de casco con figura de camaleón. Midna comenzó a apartarse, detrás de él, había un ejército entero de monstruos. Intentó atacarlo con magia pero no sirvió, aquel desconocido tenía un poder tan grande que la princesa del crepúsculo no terminaba de entender. La primera parte del casco se abrió, dejando ver unos labios que se tornaron en una sonrisa

-Princesa, ¿porqué ese rostro tan triste? ¿No vas a seguir festejando tu coronación?

Zant.

Midna frunció el ceño, la segunda parte del casco se abrió, dejando ver su cara.

-¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI FAMILIA!

-No es necesario gritar princesa, simplemente me he encargado de callar la boca a todos aquellos que tanto daño me hicieron desde que abrí los ojos en este mundo, ¿no es bonito? ¡Un mundo entero repleto por las sombras! ¡Dios me dio la espalda! ¡Dios me dio la espalda! –Comenzó a reír- Pero otra vez me ha vuelto a sonreír

-¡TE ODIO! –Otra vez, Midna, sin rendirse corrió hacia el nuevo rey del crepúsculo, inservible, él le dio una cachetada tirándola al suelo

-Pobre, pobre princesa…o mejor dicho traidora, sabes Midna, siempre he tenido ganas de matarte, verte sufrir…me hubiera gustado tanto estrangularte, pero no he podido

-No me toques

Zant puso su mano en el rostro de Midna, comenzó a acariciarlo, ella lo mordió fuertemente provocando que se apartara

-¡TRAIDORA!

Midna se puso a correr, y en cuanto se dio cuenta, había llegado al balcón que daba al vacío del ocaso, tan bello, tan cautivante, pero ahora ella no dejaba de tener miedo. Corrió hacia otra parte para intentar no quedarse atrapada entre la espada y la pared, pero Zant pronto hizo una barrera que impidió su paso. Comenzó a reír.

-Zant, déjalo, no vale la pena…no vale la pena joder, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Zant ladeó la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos mirándola, se acercó hacia ella y la agarró fuertemente por la cara. Midna frunció el ceño y puso sus manos sobre las de él, intentando apartarse y aguantando las lágrimas de la impotencia, desvió la mirada.

-Midna, Midna, únete a mi, ¿no lo entiendes? Te necesito, te necesito conmigo, eres tan perfecta Midna, y estoy creando un mundo perfecto para ti, mi Dios te ayudará, créeme –Sonrió, otra vez, de aquella forma tan siniestra- Te odio tanto que te necesito a mi lado princesa, el mundo de la luz será nuestro…

Midna comprendió porque había ocurrido todo aquello, era culpa de ellos mismos, era culpa de haber marginado tanto a alguien, de haberle alimentado con odio, ellos le dieron la espalda y un nuevo Dios le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a modo de consuelo.

-¡NO!

-¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS!

Lo miró y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-Te odio Zant…te juro que te voy a matar…

Zant se acercó hacia su rostro, tanto que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. Él la miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, y Midna sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte.

-Zant…

-Tan hermosa Midna…y tan…¡ESTÚPIDA!

La tiró al suelo, la princesa se apoyó en él, se dobló la muñeca y gritó de dolor. El nuevo rey comenzó a reír y a dar vueltas ahí donde estaba parado enseñando su locura al mundo. Para luego acercarse hacia Midna. Otra vez, el casco le tapaba el rostro.

Midna se levantó, cabizbaja, se empezó a alejar de él de espaldas sin darse cuenta que se iba acercando al abismo que se extendía bajo sus pies, tenía una mano levantada, en un vago intento de defenderse, de mantener aquella pesadilla alejada de ella. Zant se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente, como un león asechando a su presa.

-Únete a mí

-….No

Levantó la mano y la dejó caer al mismo tiempo que la princesa del crepúsculo recibía un hechizo. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir un dolor agudo, sentía como se encogía y al abrir los ojos, vio unas manos deformes, unas manos que no eran suyas, ¿en qué la había convertido? Hechizada estaba, en un ser de la oscuridad que había reprimido sus poderes.

-Que…que me has…hecho…

Zant comenzó a reír

-Mátame de una vez y deja de torturarme

-Quiero matarte muchas veces Midna, por eso hago esto –Zant agarró el pelo de la princesa y se la llevó tirando de él. Midna no dejaba de gritar y pronto llegó a la entrada del mundo del crepúsculo, Zant la soltó bruscamente, provocando que el rostro de Midna diera de lleno contra el suelo.

-Ahora eres una traidora y no eres bienvenida en este mundo, no vuelvas nunca por aquí, a menos que quieras unirte a él… siempre se le puede dar una segunda oportunidad a una traidora

Midna caminó cansada, cuando sintió que su pequeño cuerpo no podía más, se cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Mi pequeña Midna…-Zant se dio la vuelta y se fue

Midna comenzó a llorar y a gritar, pegaba puñetazos al suelo e intensificaba su voz cada vez de forma más aguda, sus ojos no dejaban de expulsar el martirio de su sufrimiento y en cuanto levantó la vista hacia el ocaso, comenzó a sonreír con odio, con muchísimo odio, odiaba a Zant. Lo odiaba tanto que pensaba matarlo, iba a matarlo, sea como sea no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. Le había robado su trono, su familia, su vida…y a ella misma también.

El poder de sus antepasados estaba en sus pequeñas manos.

Mientras Midna comenzaba a hacer un viaje al mundo de la luz para vengarse, el odio en su cuerpo no dejaba de flotar en su cabeza, un odio que reprimía un extraño amor, un amor mutuo que no hacía más que hacerle daño a los dos.

La única forma de poder expresarse era siendo enemigos, la única forma de decirse "te amo" era matándose el uno al otro, la princesa del crepúsculo tenía muy claro su objetivo, su venganza para recuperar su vida.

Pero no estaba segura si lograría recuperar su corazón, robado por Zant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ala, venga, ya está, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Una mierda terriblemente horrible? Joajoaoajoajaa acepto críticas y bonitos reviews, pero por favor, siempre con respeto y educación ;_; Pero venga ¡VEEEENGA! Pinchar, ¡pínchar abajo y dejarme amorcitos de azúcar! (?)<strong>


End file.
